The Sparks And Tingles
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Going on her first date with Luka wasn't supposed to leave her all tingly, but then again, Marinette had never been on a date before, let alone with the boy in question.


Her neck tingled from where his lips faintly brushed it in the dark movie theater, and she had to hold her breath to keep the words from tumbling out of her lips willy nilly.

She had so much to say and yet nothing really, not as his lips slowly brushed against her neck, not as she trembled in the dark where no one could see her unless they really looked.

Marinette felt her mouth run dry, and all that could come to mind as a movie distantly buzzed in the background was the fact that it was so much better than the daydream that dove and hopped into her mind on some days when she'd been bored and just kind of wondering.

She wasn't quite sure where the bolt of lightning came from that seemed to lodge itself into her heart and make her stomach buzz kind of like bees; her eyes dipped close, and she could hardly breathe as another shiver raked her system.

"Marinette?" His voice was soft as butter and yet velvety, and suddenly her legs felt like one mass of goo, a giant mass of goo; she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"Yes?" Her eyes tried to find Luka in the dark of the theater, but most of what she saw were the ways that dark could make his dual color hair almost as black as the night and yet radiate the gentle nature of a deep blue.

She'd draw him if she had the peace of mind to find wherever she'd set her sketchbook, probably in the back at her feet.

"Do you like the movie or do you want to go?" His voice never lost that velvety sheet, and Marinette had no idea why she suddenly wanted to leap across the seats and kiss him; despite what had been happening earlier, that could have very well been an accident and yet didn't feel like one, they'd never had their first kiss.

"Go where?" Her voice fell flat like a parched desert, and she nearly did reach for him, like a child in want of its mother.

"Anywhere." Luka shrugged, "My place? Juleka's at Rose's house," He rolled his eyes like there was a story there that Marinette wasn't sure she wanted to know, "And Mom's practicing with her band."

"Oh?" Marinette wasn't sure if that articulated enough, and she found the energy from some deep reserve that she never knew she had, "Uh, sure."

"Okay." Luka's smile was bright and welcoming, and Marinette felt at ease again though her neck still tingled from that lingering, had to have been a kiss, that Luka had given her.

She stood on shaky, wobbly legs which felt like a feat within itself.

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure how they ended up sitting on Luka's bed as he played the guitar, but she wasn't going to question why they'd ended up on her sort of boyfriend's bed. Was one date enough to consider him her boyfriend? She wasn't quite sure.

His fingers held the guitar pick almost like a gem, like a jewel that lovingly caressed each and every note, "Do you want to try, Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah," Shifting so that the guitar was in front of her and so that she was practically on Luka's lap wasn't all that difficult, but it made her head spin. How was she supposed to focus on trying to play the guitar under Luka's guidance when the memory of that sort of kiss kept playing through her head?

His lips were so close.

She let his hands guide hers, gentle fingers interlaced over top of hers as he helped her strum a few notes with the guitar pick in her hand.

Marinette wasn't sure how she breathed when he was so close, and she could feel the heat radiate off of his chest and warm her back and somehow even her belly; she wasn't quite sure that she could feel her toes or rather anything below her waist. Her body tingled from him just being so close to her that she wasn't quite sure what to do or how she played the notes correctly with his fingers on top of hers.

She'd missed his explanation of which note was which somewhere along the way and just tried to take deep, relaxing breaths that didn't quite want to leave her throat as anything but content sighs.

When they'd set down the guitar, Marinette figured that she should move away from his lap and so she shifted to sit facing him; the look in his eyes melted a part of her that didn't seem like it could melt before and yet did now.

She wasn't sure whether she'd finally gained the confidence to cross that threshold and kiss after tingling almost all day from mostly just being near him or whether his confidence was still greater than hers and he'd reach across to pull her close to him and end that small gap of distance.

On his bed, Marinette leaned forward and met in the middle with Luka, feeling his lips press just so lightly against hers before the tingling inflamed them and all that they became were lips desperate to meet their mark and let the tingling spread.

When they finally parted, Marinette wasn't sure she'd ever be able to think again, not with her mind foggy from their kiss that may have only been their lips, but felt like a burning hot piece of coal easing her into a perfectly foggy and relaxed state though her body yearned for him. She wanted to keep on kissing him and never let go, but his mom had walked into the room to say hi and mention belatedly that it was getting late.

Marinette doubted that Luka's mother would go to bed right away, but she didn't doubt that she needed to get her wobbly legs out of there before she seriously made herself look like a fool in front of her boyfriend's mother.

Since they'd had their first kiss, Marinette figured that made them as official of a couple as you could get.


End file.
